The Cancer Control &Population Sciences Program (CCPS) organizes all of the cancer prevention-related research activities of the Winship Cancer Institute (WCI), which span the cancer prevention continuum from primary to secondary to tertiary prevention at the individual, select population, and societal levels. The overall goals of the Program are to reduce cancer risk, incidence, morbidity, and mortality in Georgia through describing and tracking cancer incidence and mortality trends of all cancers;conducting etiologic research in humans;conducting chemoprevention trials in Georgia and in national collaborations;applying theories of human behavior to prevent cancer through early detection;conducting multi-disciplinary research that describes, interprets, and predicts the impact of interventions and other factors on cancer outcomes important to decision makers;characterizing the scope of behavioral co-morbidities that occur in patients with cancer;and understanding relevant mechanisms and treatments of these behavioral co-morbidities. To promote the development of the different areas of research associated with cancer control and population sciences across the entire prevention continuum, and to do so in a coordinated manner, the program is organized into four general research areas, each headed by a senior investigator: 1) Epidemiology, Biomarkers &Chemoprevention (EBC);2) Health Behavior Research (HBR);3) Outcomes &Quality (OQ);and 4) Symptom Management &Control (SMC). The CCPS Program includes members from 17 departments across all three schools in the health sciences at Emory University[unreadable]Public Health, Nursing, and Medicine[unreadable]and the Emory College. Beginning with few members and little funding at the start of the P20, through recruitment and internal development, the Program now has 62 members, of whom 41 are Core, eight Research, eight Clinical, and five Coalition, and a portfolio of 52 NIH and other national, peerreviewed, cancer-related grants headed by 25 Core members, with a combined funding for this year of $9,931,319 in Program direct costs (out of a total of 84 externally-funded cancer research grants with $12,185,701 in Program total costs). The number of peer-reviewed cancer publications by members of the Program during the last grant period was 455 of which 22% were intra-programmatic and 7.5% were interprogrammatic[unreadable]proportions that are rapidly escalating in this young program.